Help Me!
by HitmanReborn
Summary: What if Loki was controlled, in the same position as Clint Barton? Forced to do things he never wanted to do. Oneshot no slash


**Hey guys!**

**Well this is my first story on fanfiction, so I apologize for my ill experience in advance along with poor grammar and sentence structure.**

**So read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the avenger **

Help Me!

Darkness.

All I could see was darkness. Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? All I can remember was when father collapsed.

"The portal is opening! We've got to stop him!"

Voices. I hear voices.

"He's at Stark Tower!"

Who is he?

"Loki!"

What? How is that possible!? I'm right here! I need to get out of here and find Thor. He will know what is going on.

"Thor! Where are you?" I cried out in desperation, as I frantically ran around. No matter which direction I ran, it was nothing but darkness.

"Stop the useless effort. You will never escape from your prison, Loki, God of Mischief. No one will save you." A voice said out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" I gasped from shock.

"You only need to know that I will be ruling this universe. All you know will be crushed."

"Stop with the lying! Thor will come rescue me." I said to the voice, but all the voice did was chuckle.

"Why would they come for the one they want to defeat?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the one doing this yourself. All of Asgard and Midgard are trying to destroy you in hopes of saving their puny planet." The voice chuckled to himself.

That couldn't be true. I mean, I'm here, right? All of a sudden, An image started to appear. I saw myself standing on the patio of the tower of Stark, overseeing the battle between the Avengers and the Chitauri. The city was in shambles. Buildings decaying. Streets ruined. Cars flipped. People screaming. I see the Avengers battling soldiers in great numbers and flying creatures making the city decayi even faster. I was smirking with sadistic gleam in his eyes.

I looked down to my feet to tear myself away from this horrible scene. No this can't be. Why did this happen? Why am I can't I control myself? Why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I be like Thor?

I saw red out of the corner of my eye and I turned back to the image to see Thor landing 5 feet away from me. He stood with fatigue. Don't do anything reckless now, Thor.

"Brother, there is still a chance for you to stop this. There would be no consequences, just stop the attack and come back to Asgard with me and we can live together again- with mother, father and me. We can go back to being a family. " Thor pleaded with his eyes gleam of hope.

"You can continue with your useless thinking. I was never your brother and why would i want to be blood related with a reckless, idiotic fool. Nothing you say will change my course to my destined future. Soon I will take over this pathetic planet and rule over these puny Midgarians. I will become king!" I said.

That isn't true. I would never do something like this of my own free will. Thor you're my brother and nothing could change that. Don't believe a word he says! I'm right here! Wha-? I felt a wet substance on my cheek. What is this? I realized that these were tears. I've never cried, why do so now?

My eyes adjusted back to the screen, to see my brother knocked away by myself , down to the bottom. The woman with red hair was racing towards me in a soldier's hovercraft, while dodging enemy soldiers. The archer was shooting many targets down as well as the Man of Iron to clear her path. A man in a blue suit was destroying countless soldiers on the battlefront, with his shield of metal defending the people. What's up with this group? Why aren't there more of them?.

I noticed a figure sailing through the air towards my position. It was a giant, green man, I believe they call him the Hulk? I was hit through the window into Stark's living room. Hulk landed and started to run towards me. If anyone could stop me, it would be him.

"Enough!" I said with pain laced through his voice. "I am a God! You are beneath me you dumb creature!" I felt being grabbed. I could see the ground I was going down towards it.

Darkness consumed the room as the light from the image disappeared.

Hours later.

As I woke, I noticed I was in the image, I could see the destruction up front and personal rather through a stream of images. I can control my body functions again. I'm free! Huh? I can't move my hands. They're constricted as well as my feet. I tried to speak with my mouth to finally be heard, but all that came out was a muffle. A muzzle as well! How will I explain what happened? Would they even believe my silvertongue? The God of mischief and Lies. I knew that I can only accept the punishment for something i didn't do.

As I stood next to my brother with shackles and a muzzle in disgrace, waiting to meet my punishment in Asgard. I heard the voice echo in the back of my head. _You will never escape your fate and no one will rescue you this time, Loki_ .

**I was thinking making this a multi chapter version, but with a slash instead**

**Please Review and give me some feedback, please :)**


End file.
